The Gorilla Returns
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick could never forget the day they were attacked by a gorilla, and they hoped they would never be attacked again. But now,, the same gorilla has come back for a second appearance. As always, thanks for reading/clicking. - Rated T for safety reasons :P


I know, I know, it's been like forever since I last posted a fanfic. But that's what happens when you have school. Speaking of, who's the jackass who invented school anyway? Well, I can post stories now, and by everything that is delicious I will post one, damnit!

As always, I don't own anything except for my imagination :D

When Spongebob had his "phobia" of going outside, Patrick and Sandy did everything in their power to cure him of it. They did every possible thing they could think of. Some of these things consisted of ice cream, underwater surfing, clam wrestling, and many others. The only non-fun thing was when Patrick made the suggestion to wash an old person, to which Sandy rejected, but the old man happily agreed to. Just when Spongebob was about to be over his "phobia", something happened beyond the laws of nature and reason. A gorilla appeared. Yes, a real gorilla appeared underwater and began to reak havoc for Spongebob and his friends. It began with another one of Sandy's schemes to get Spongebob to come outside by having Patrick dress up in a gorilla costume and try to "attack" Sandy. However, Patrick was being extra stupid that day, and the plan failed. At least, that's what was supposed to happen. What really happened was that a gorilla posed as Patrick, which of course confused both Sandy and Patrick, and eventually led to the gorilla exposing his identity and, with pun intended, went ape on them. When everyone thought it was over, Spongebob finally inquired, "What's a gorilla doing underwater in the first place?". The gorilla was shocked because even he didn't have the answer to that question. Yelling, "George, they're on to us!", he quickly got onto his white zebra-like horse and rode off into the sunset, never to be seen again. Or so they thought…

It was a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. The scalops were chirping, the water was shimmering, and everyone was busy bustling about in the city. Basically, a scenic day that didn't come often nowadays. To enjoy the perfect day, Spongebob and Patrick were busy playing the bubble version of rock, paper, scissors. Before they began their umpteenth round of the game, Patrick asked, "Hey, Spongebob, remember that gorilla that posed as me when you were scared of going outside?". Upon asking this, Spongebob shuddered, reminiscing about the not so distant memory. It wasn't a good day for any of them. After he calmed from his shuddering, he answered, "Unfortunately, yes Patrick, I do.". As he dipped his bubble wand into the bottle of bubble solution, he pondered, "I wonder what ever happened to that gorilla, anyway.". Patrick now had a braindead look on his face, along with a little bit of drool to top it off. In a split second, his face went from braindead moron to surprised moron when he remembered something. His face lit up when he pulled out a bag of peanuts, and smiled as he started stuffing his face with them. Spongebob stared at him quizzically, but Patrick didn't notice as he was to concentrated on his peanuts. Before he could finish his peanuts, they were snatched away from Patrick by a hairy palm. Patrick looked up at this, ready to snatch back his peanuts, only to have hot breath being blown in his face. Sacredly, he asked, "Spongebob?". To which Spongebob, who was equally scared, replied, "Mm-hmm?". Patrick finally inquired, "Is this the same gorilla from that day?" To which Spongebob once again replied, "Mm-hmm.". The was a long pause after this discussion, with no one making a move. It was so quiet and still that a pin dropping on the floor would be deafening. After the pause, they both screamed at the top of their lungs, and ran as fast as they could underwater. Their running led them into the city, their screams echoing throughout the streets. Of course, with the gorilla chasing after them, and with Spongebob and Patrick's screams of terror, naturally would cause an uproar in the city. As the gorilla climbed the tallest building and started to pound on his chest and scream, Spongebob and Patrick, along with Mr. Krabs and Squidward, were hiding under the register in the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs frightenly asked, "How do we stop this hairy monstrosity?". As they all wondered on how to stop the gorilla, a fish wearing an explorer's outfit appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "I know how to stop him.". he declared. He had a thick Australian accent, which seemed to fit the situation quite well. He showed them all a heavy duty tranquilizer dart, which he then put into a gun. He explained, "This here dart will soothe this savage beast, alright.". As he bravely burst through the doors of the Krusty Krab, he aimed the gun at the gorilla's but, and fired. The dart made direct contact and soon, the rampaging gorilla was getting quieter and quieter, until finally he was sedated, his grip loosening on the building until he fell to the ground like a heavy set weight. The crowd gathered and just stared at the now unconscious gorilla for a few minutes. Some stared in awe and others in relief. Then, as if one queue, the crowd erupted into cheers. The Australian fish looked around and said, "Well, it's been fun, mates. And I wish I could stay, but I really must go.". Then, he whistled loudly and yelled, "Aye, Dingo! Come 'ere!". Not long after, a giant, purple kangaroo with a silver pouch came hopping in. he jumped into the pouch and the two hopped away into the sunset. As everyone watched the two hop away from Bikini Bottom, Spongebob felt it necessary to say, "Boy, what a week this was.". And with that, after seeing that all the commotion was over, everyone returned to their daily lives, but knowing that today would go down in Bikini Bottom history.

And…. DONE! Hope you guys like it! And review please! ^_^


End file.
